


under the influence

by saphinias



Category: Bandom, Fueled by Ramen, fun.
Genre: Gen, I don't know, jack and andrew are there for him, nate drinks a lot, when nate drinks stuff that's not whiskey shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking different things brings out different levels of affection in Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the influence

Nate is an affectionate drunk, which is cute considering what he’s like most of the time.  (Well, when he’s not drunk.  Some days the drunk part is most and some days the sober part is the most.  It depends.)

Sometimes he doesn’t feel like whiskey anymore, and he gets them all drunk on his stash of cheap red wine.  Nate is even more cuddly and pliant, wanting to be touched.  A complete one-eighty from sober Nate.  He lounges over he and Andrew, sits on their laps, plays with their hair, nuzzles his head on their chests.  He’s still quiet, he just requires more attention.

They don’t mind, they know it’s what he needs.  He’s such an introvert when he’s not on stage that he unintentionally blocks himself from what he wants.  Nate always feels better after a red wine night.

Sometimes he doesn’t want whiskey or wine, an uncommon event.  But when it happens, they all go out in whatever city they’re in to find a bar, and vodka is the drink choice of the night.  It ups the game like wine can’t, and Nate’s hands wander and won’t stop looking at their lips.  Once, Nate kept leaning forward and Andrew kept not leaning back.  Jack promptly took them both home after that.  Nate was worse for wear the next morning when he showed up, his eyes puffy and red.  Because he was who he was, he just couldn’t will himself to find the nerve to apologize to Andrew, and skirted around him for hours.  Eventually, Andrew cornered him and told him it was okay, what was a drunken kiss between friends?  Andrew said that he had just done the eyebrow thing and nodded.

He kept to whiskey for a long time after that.


End file.
